


Machine Soul II

by kabukiaku



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Angst, BPJD, Brave Police J Decker, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku
Summary: gunmax & toudou drabble. please enjoy! i’ve had this in my head for a while.
Relationships: Gunmax & Toudou
Kudos: 13





	Machine Soul II

**Author's Note:**

> tw: descriptions of a motorcyle crash/death by car collision.

Gunmax had that lingering feeling that he shouldn’t be in Toudou’s deskspace. But, it was in the repair room, he just so happened to walk up to it. No big deal! He doesn’t think the engineer would really mind. It just drew his attention, due to the fact that some personal items were sitting on their desk. The Brave mech knelt down, optics scanning the chief engineer’s office space. Besides the computer in the middle, lay some die-cast car models, one being of the blue Austin-Healy Toudou proudly owns. Notebooks, files, pens, and blueprints laid sprawled over the desk, with some sketches of the combinations of the Braves.

There were framed photos of the Brave team on the left side. Gunmax smiled to himself, as his optics drifted over each member of his team. Below at their feet was Commissioner Saejima, dawned with his aviator sunglasses and striking a pose alongside Yuuta, and a beaming Toudou. He then settled his gaze to the next framed photo, a younger Toudou posed next to a brand new Chevrolet Belair, sporting a wide goofy smile and a thumbs up. Judging by the oil stains on the engineer, this was probably another finished car project he’s done. “Huh, oh chief. You were a serious car junkie.” he chuckled to himself. There was one last smaller frame, partially hiding behind the other. Gunmax couldn’t help but pull it out to view it.

It pictured Toudou again. A bit older, smiling and arm over the shoulder of a handsome young man with biker clothes, dawning dark shades and sporting a wide smile. On one hand, he was saluting, while the other held his biker helmet. The two were next to a jet black 1984 Harley-Davidson Low Rider. Upon closer inspection, there was a written date in the lower-left corner. ‘September 23rd, 2000’ Gunmax studied the picture intently.

He’s never seen the young man next to Toudou before. They seemed close, maybe they were a former colleague? Family member? Gunmax frowned to himself as he stared at the picture again. He wasn’t sure why, but there pooled a feeling in his A.I circuits. A feeling the Brave mech could only describe as ‘eerily familiar’. That feeling only increased as he flinched to the sound of Toudou’s voice behind him. Gunmax whirled around, peering down to see the chief engineer, looking back up at him.

“Er, Chief…what’s up? I–just, I just decided to take a look around. You have neat pictures.” the Brave mech gave them an awkward toothy grin. Toudou didn’t respond right away, but he returned the smile at the detective. He then focused ahead to his desk, he raised his head motioning towards it.

“Taken a good look at that one hm?” his voice, always sounding so gruff, a result of a hard-working man. But this time, was quietly smooth, sincere. He walked up to the desk, as Gunmax shifted himself to the side.

“Uh, yeah. Who’s that guy you’re with chief?” the mech just had to know. “It sorta…drew my attention.” he shrugged. Toudou picked up the photo frame, his expression softened as he looked at it, his smile faded away. “You’re looking at my only son.” he managed to pull out.

Son. Gunmax was taken back. Toudou had a son? Since when?! Why the hell was the Brave mech not informed about it? Much less, why Toudou never mention anything about him having one, to anyone in HQ in that matter? Gunmax shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t be upset with Toudou.

Despite the man sharing almost anything with the detective, there were things to be kept private. Toudou gave the photo one last look before he set it aside. He leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms. He kept his gaze at the floor. “Yep. Naoki was his name. That picture was taken a day before…before I lost him.” clenching his jaw, Toudou flicked his eyes up to the mech.

Gunmax felt immediately sorry for the engineer. He was hesitant to push this further, but he just had to know more. “How–how did he die chief?”

Toudou shook his head, silent holding back the tears, his face tight with the oncoming emotional response to the thought of it. “Collision. A freight truck collided with him at full speed, with little time to divert it. He—“ Toudou squeezed his eyes shut. “—he was crushed beneath the wreckage of his bike and the trailer. He died upon impact.”

Shit…Gunmax furrowed his optics. That was heavy. This was unbelievably tragic.

The Brave mech couldn’t even imagine how hard it was to accept the reality of it. To even think it he was the only kid Toudou ever had…it was heartbreaking. It then impressed the mech to see how in the past Toudou was always such a dedicated, passionate engineer. He was always at work and always determined to get the job done- no matter what.

Little did he know such a tragedy existed within the engineer’s personal life. Gunmax kept his attention at Toudou, who was now puffy-eyed, blinking back tears as his fingers gripped slightly at the fabric of his sleeves. He was fighting back the pain. The old memories, the trauma resurfacing. Gunmax felt the stinging sensation of guilt in his oil tanks. His A.I chip sparked strong waves of sympathy. God, what a blessing and a curse it was to feel real human emotional pain.

“Chief, I—I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m asked—“ Toudou raised a hand, shaking his head.

“No, you’re fine. I knew this day would come. Gunmax, I have to tell you something.” Toudou raised his head at the mech.

“After—after my son died, I felt like everything came to a screeching halt. My life goals were no longer important. My motivation diminished completely. I struggled to even decide whether I’d keep my job as an engineer. The days after he passed away, I couldn’t function as a human being. I had to accept the reality of it during his funeral. It took too many years to mourn him, but with the help of Guv, I was able to move on. So then- came the Brave project. At that point in my life, I have nested myself in new surroundings, a new goal in life: Building a more secure, more capable police force of robots.” He looked down to his spread of notes and blueprints.

“Then, the decision of a highway patrol came to. In that time, I started my work with Guv in designing you, Gunmax.” He glanced over to pick up the small framed photo.

“If I were, to be honest with you, I don’t think I’ve ever truly let go. I’ve learned to accept that he was gone, but it still hurts. That’s when I came to, I was assured that the others didn’t notice….”

Gunmax leaned in, lowering his voice. “Didn’t notice…what?”

Toudou looked up, smiling sadly at the Brave. “I modeled you after my late son, Gunmax.”

There was a cutting edge silence in the air between the two. Gunmax stood frozen where he was. He could’ve sworn his A.I chip ‘skipped a heartbeat’.

“Chief…” he barely managed to utter out. His whole body grew stiff. It could be the closest thing to what a human would describe as ‘heart-stopping’. Was this the feeling of complete shock? Letting out a shaky breath, his chest plate heaved with receiving such information. “You didn’t…” a hand flew over his mouth. He felt his optics sting with tears. Tears? Jeez, he didn’t even think that was possible.

“When installing your databanks, I had programmed it to have your personality based off of him. I thought to myself, this was madness. Pure madness. A selfish act on my behalf. Yet–yet I continued. The face design you have was based on his features. This is why—you were so drawn to this photo in the first place. Gunmax, you became the closest thing to having a son again. This is why you’re so damn special to me. This is why—why you’re my baby.” He croaked, gave the Brave mech a wide sincere smile, his face now smeared with streaming tears.

Gunmax bit his bottom lip, chuckling in between his sobs.

“Dammit Pops, you—you son of a—“ The Brave started, realizing he always has seen the man as like his own, his dearest friend, his father.

Gunmax felt himself embracing a tidal wave of emotions, his body wanting nothing but to overload and shut off from such a strong surge of emotion. Yet, he wanted to hug the man. He wanted to burst out crying like a toddler. The mech tried as best as he could to have the engineer hug him. For the first time in his life online, Gunmax felt a genuine warmth brew inside him. A type of warm feeling one would get in between human interactions, between father…and son.


End file.
